The Southern Guardians
by PrincessVe
Summary: Everyone knows the stories of the Guardians. The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, Sandman, and Jack Frost were common among everyone, but there are other Guardians. They protect Love, Safety, Faith, and Imagination. They are the Southern Guardians, and it is time for them to meet the Guardians because a new evil is coming. Its going to take everyone to stop him. OC/Everyone
1. I Just Attacked a Guardian

**Lucky D: Hey! We worked hard on this and I hope you like it.**

**Me: I'm sure they will. We did our-**

***Embrace the Awesomeness busts through the door***

**Embrace the Awesomeness: Don't worry, Lucky D. If anyone doesn't like it I'll go after them with my scissors, k.**

**Me: We do not own ROTG. We wish we did but we don't. And yes, sadly Embrace the Awesomeness is not joking. She has scissors. Now, on with story time!**

"Brienna. Michelle. Janae. Morgan. Come out now. I wanna' fight you." Silent sang, not being silent at all. I looked towards the others from my shelter in the bush. _How did he know our real names? He should know Michelle as Cupid, Janae as Jackie Midnight, Morgan as Lullabe Song, and me as Sea Wings. _I shook away the unimportant thoughts, focusing on not growling. When he faced away from me I leaped, landing on his shoulder and kicking him the back of the head. He tripped at which point I jumped from his shoulder pushing him to the ground. Morgan jumped from her hiding place and, after grabbing her weapon, a transforming paintbrush, and turning it into a bow and several arrows, she shot towards him. Silent rolled away, tripping me as he went, when Michelle jumped him. She was near strangling him to death when he melted into the shadows. All three of us looked towards our fellow and final guardian, Janae. I groaned internally at the sight of her eating a cookie and staring at us. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Come on," I heard my voice say. "Lets get going home." They all nodded and I turned towards my previous hiding place and grabbed up my staff. It was slightly taller than me and appeared to be a light silver with a gold cross etched at the very top, which had sprouted wings. I decided that, instead of riding the warm winds back to the South Pole, I would walk with my fellow guardians. Halfway to the southern tip of South America the fighting began. I listened to our childish bickering and interrupted, "Actually," I but in, "We all helped defeat Silent equally. Well except for the cookie eater over their." I whispered the last part, fearing the Halloween spirit's wrath. I shivered slightly and sighed. Winter was coming to the southern hemisphere and soon I would be forced to travel to the other side of the world to spread summer. I honed in on the bickering once again.

"I still think I was the most help in this one. I was so close to defeating him too." I giggled at Michelle's fake pout. _We all know she wants to kill him, but I never thought she'd be so open about it._ And for the next near five hundred years we protected the children of the world.

(Time skip)

I smiled listening to the age old argument: Who did their job the best? I sighed slightly as I mentioned for the umpteenth time that we were all equal. Michelle's head whipped quickly, her long, wavy bubblegum pink hair assaulting the surrounding air. The "vibrant green eyes" she adored boar into my own deep purple ones. Her skinny jeans, flats, and overly large sweatshirt masked the tough build underneath. _I should know. I've been on the receiving end of her punches enough._ I easily towered over her, yet I still shied away. I wasn't one to fight that often any more. Actually, for the last three-hundred or so years I hadn't started a fight once. Or even attacked first in our group.

Anyway, I backed away while shifting my gaze to Morgan's glowing golden eyes, silently begging for help. I watched as she turned, her long curly rainbow hair trailing behind her as she slipped away. It was no use to even attempt to ask the girl with long ebony hair, deep red eyes, skinny jeans, combat boots, and a trench coat. Janae would just watch on in interest eating pop tarts, cookies, or some other treat she had managed to find. Luckily, I was saved. At that moment our father, Man in the Moon, appeared above us. As Michelle looked away, I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and I pulled on my own long, almost black, purple hair.

"Yes, Father?" I asked, praying something horrible wasn't going to happen. He had a pain filled smile upon his face and he motioned for us all to fallow. I had a bad feeling rising in my chest. _Is Silent growing more powerful? Is something off balance in the world? Will the children be safe? _At the thoughts the remnants of the smile I once had slipped away from me. As we followed our father towards the globe room in the very center of our home, I listened for any explanation.

Halfway there Father started to talk. "My precious daughters, it is hard for me to admit this. A new enemy is rising. One far more powerful that anything you have encountered before. Even if Brienna were to use all of summer's faith power, Michelle her love, Janae her safety, and Morgan her imagination, you alone would not be able to stop the new threat." He left off, assuming perhaps we understood what we did not. All we knew was that when we entered the globe room, there stood five spirits.

Almost instantly Janae went towards the one clad in red, with two blades. Morgan kicked out at the golden man to the left. Michelle launched herself towards a giant rabbit, closely resembling a kangaroo. I myself stood shocked for a single moment before dodging a blade of ice. I glanced in the general direction it had come from before my mind went absolutely blank. _God, he's hot! _I noted before I was drawn back to the world of functioning brains, by an ice dagger heading for me once more. I slightly ramped up the heat, enough for the ice to melt, yet not enough for anyone to notice unless they had direct contact with me. A flash of surprise flashed across his face as I pushed him back with the heat while dodging the hummingbird woman's attacks.

_Little help would be nice right about now. _I thought to my dad. Needless to say, I wasn't that surprised when he cleared his throat and said, "I was not expecting my Guardians to act so immature." The fighting ceased on both sides and at the same time everyone else in the room said, "Sorry Manny." We looked in shock at the others and they looked to us with the same expression. Now I was starting to understand why he didn't want it broadcaster he was our father. I cleared my throat at the same time as the white haired boy I currently had in a corner with the heat. I toned it back as we, the true guardians, gathered on one side of Manny.

I glared at the boy when he muttered, "Stupid summer spirit. Making it all hot when they attacked us first." Then I did something none of us in the room expected. I giggled. For the first time in a very long time I had laughed. The five that stood across from us glared at me while my sisters and Manny watched in complete surprise. After a moment I shut up and Manny continued. Guardians meet the Southern Guardians." I listened as each introduced themselves, taking special note for the name Jack Frost. Finally, when it was our turn to introduce ourselves Janae stepped forward.

"For our own purposes we will not tell you are true names, but rather the ones we have made for ourselves. Mine is Jackie Midnight. By, the way, if you annoy me I will rip you to shreds." With that she backed away grabbing some popcorn from the fridge. Morgan stepped forward then and waved.

"What's up. You can call me Lullabe Song. I am the guardian of imagination. Jackie, by the way is the Halloween spirit, an autumn spirit, and guardian of safety." Her wavy hair trailed behind her as she turned to join Janae. Michelle waved and sent a sarcastic smile at Bunny.

"My name's Cupid. Guardian of love, obviously. And I'd like to point out some of you are really close to your true loves right now." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Janae cough on some popcorn before turning to stare. "I'll tell y'all later." She promised after slipping away to them. I noted all of the guardians were now staring at me.

"The name is Sea Wings. I'm the summer spirit and guardian of faith. Now if you excuse me." I slipped of towards my sisters before I saw Michelle rise and turn, anger filling her eyes, at what the Bunny had just said. "Crap..." I muttered before attempting to block her. As she flew by me I fell backwards, landing on the ground. "And here I thought I wouldn't get hurt today." I grumbled before hearing the screech of anger.

"That did you just say, you over sized cottontail?" She growled to Bunny. He stepped forwards getting in her face before replying. Very sarcastic I might add.

"Sheilas like you four will only slow us down. You can't hear right for the first part." I sighed before rising from the ground and brushing myself off. I had to admit the comment angered me to. Actually, it pissed me off. I turned and grabbed Michelle's shoulder. Shaking me head I whispered, "He's not worth it." As she turned away, I glared at the rabbit. "Pitiful excuse for a kangaroo." I said to annoy him. The room went ice cold as he stepped up to me.

"What did you call me?" I smirked and retorted, "A kangaroo. Though I can see the confusion. I meant to say your a joey." Now some would say I was crazy for calling Bunny a baby kangaroo, but honestly I saw nothing but satisfactory smiles on my side and horrified looks on their's. Suddenly Jack stepped forward pushing me away from Bunny. A strange look appeared on his race before he spoke.

"Only I can call Kangaroo a kangaroo, got it?" I gawked at him. _He's completely serious! How dare he? _Instead of voicing my thoughts I turned. Over my shoulder I spat, "Last time I checked you weren't my father." I grabbed Michelle's arm tugging her towards our other sisters. Behind me, I had a nagging feeling, something was going on. I thinned the air, overhearing the last part of Manny's sentence.

"-name was Jackson. He was killed so she's most likely going to be hurtful to Jack. You see, when she was only 100 years old she meet him. She l-" I turned and shot a glare at Manny, who had been watching me along with the other guardians. "My past and the way I act now are of no concern to those who can't control themselves." Walking a few more steps I whispered, "At least not to those who wouldn't understand." I turned away as a chill entered the room. I felt an icy hand grab me arm and spin me around.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Jack screamed at me. "We can't know your names because you don't trust us. You won't let us know what happened to make you like you are? Don't you trust Manny enough to know he wouldn't do this unless it was necessary?" Tears entered my deep purple eyes as I yelled back.

"Well excuse me if I don't want my business spread everywhere! At least I attempted to stop Cupid from kicking Kangaroo over there to next year! And last I checked this is where I live so I can act however I want!" Morgan went to stand in front of a very irritated sand man and started to argue with him. Michelle started taunting and fighting with Bunny once more. A man in a black robe appeared from the shadows and appeared to be chatting with Janae as she sized him up. The other guardians sat there looking lost.

"Why don't you shut it before I-" I cut off at the presence of Silent. "No." I whispered as Michelle noticed and launched herself at her exact opposite. I went to grab for her when Manny explained he was joining forces with us. Bunny had his arms around her midsection, attempting to pull her from the smiling bringer of hate. I tried putting myself between them only to be tugged away by Jack.

"Before you do what? How's a small thing like you gonna' take on an actual guardian?" I let him continue on his yelling spree when I snapped. I turned on my heel, my hand racing across his face leaving a slight burn. Everyone went silent. As in you could drop a feather and hear it. I felt the stares boar into my back. Janae, at her seat on the couch where she was cheering on Michelle, was frozen in shock, one handful of popcorn almost to her mouth. Michelle and Bunny stared until realizing he had his arms around her and set her down. Sandy and Morgan looked ready to faint, North, Tooth, and Silent looked as lost as ever, and then, a chorus of giggles erupted. Everyone but Jack and I turned in time to see Pitch leave the room before, in the hallway, he burst out laughing. Jack's hand prodded lightly at the area I had slapped before questioning, "What was that for?"

"That was for invading my privacy, my home, and my family, and it was for not dropping it." I turned to leave the room. Janae started to clap adding, "It's about time you got back to being aggressive. But next time you punch like this," she twisted punching the wall with breaking froce.

At least that was where she was aiming. Apparently no one had noticed Pitch had come back in and was standing directly where Janae's fist made contact. Michelle leaped forward helping him up saying, "She is so sorry about that."

"No I'm not. That was very-," Michelle covered her mouth before the word enjoyable could come out. "She doesn't mean that. She is very sorry."

"I amb nobt." the muffled reply came from Janae. I sighed and lay on the couch resting my head. "I don't care any more. My head hurts. If you wanna' tell them go ahead." I said to Manny closing my eyes, attempting not to listen. I already knew me past, and I was broken enough as it is. Manny's voice was soothing as he spoke and I gradually started listening to the retelling of my past.

"Sea is, as of now, four hundred ninety three years old. Around one-hundred years after she died she fell in love with a boy named, Jackson. He was the first to see her, and held- no holds a special place in her heart. Soon after, her love was seen by more than just her fellow guardians. Silent attempted to kill his sister, causing him to blame her. However, when his sister was in danger Jackson saved her. Pulled her away and ended up dead himself. For two hundred years afterwards she did not smile or talk to anyone. She never attacked anyone without being attacked first. She had lost her drive. Just over one-hundred years ago she began to speak again, and smile at small things. Yet she still hasn't laughed, cried or showed that strong an emotion sense. Until today." He added as an after thought. You could tell from the silence that they didn't understand.

"Today," he mentioned, "She laughed at Jack and attacked him, aka slapped him, without him physically attacking her before hand." I could feel the heat of their stares through the couch. I sat up as some of my fireflies came through the door. I let them rest on my hands and shoulders. Before I could exit the room Manny said one more thing. "Also, the guardians will be the southern guardians bodyguards until this new enemy is defeated." And then, all you could here was cuss words flying from Janae's mouth.

**LuckyD: We are trying to find couple names!**

**PrincessVe: Virtual Cookies for anyone who makes the best names.. And maybe, just maybe, we will let you kiss... NORTH!**

**Embrace the Awesomeness: Ewww... That's just weird!**

**LuckyD: We apologize for not being on the other stories... That we created... On our own... With no one to hold... That no one actually reads... And I realized you probably stopped reading this... **

**Embrace The Awesomeness: Yeah.. You should shut up now..**

**PrincessVe: I WONT!**


	2. Sorry, Bunny

**LuckyD: HEY EVERYONE WHO IS PROBABLY NOT READING THIS! I welcome you to our story..**

**PrincessVe: Don't ruin my parade, Cupid..**

**Embrace The Awesomeness: *sharpening scissors* I wonder...*looks toward audience with creepy smile***

**LuckyD: Oh crap... *runs out the room***

**PrincessVe:*slowly creeping towards the door* Don't leave me.. **

**LuckyD:*sticks head in* We do not own ROTG and if we did a sequel would already be out! P.S. This is from Cupids POV.**

**Shoutouts: heylinprincess for being our first real review!**

**Notes: The blizzard of '96 happened in 1796 'k.**

"WHAT THE FUCK! WE DON'T NEED 'PROTECTION'! BESIDES IF WE DID, WE WOULDN'T NEED IT FROM THEM! THESE PEOPLE ARE FUCKING CRAZY! I MEAN SOME OBESE DUDE JUST CASUALLY FALLING DOWN THE FIREPLACE ISN'T WEIRD! STEALING THEIR FOOD THAT THEY PROBABLY PUT SO MUCH EFFORT INTO! YOU PROBABLY HAVE DIABETES NOW! AND SOME FLYING CHICK BREAKING INTO PEOPLES HOUSES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT STEALING MY BLOODY TEETH ISN'T CREEPY?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT'S SO INTERESTING ABOUT MY SALIVA! WHAT DO YA NEED THE TEETH FOR other than of course 'memories'?!AND E. ASTER BUNNYMUND! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT! EASTER IS ABOUT JESUS AND LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WEREN'T JESUS! AND HOW DO WE KNOW YOU DON'T DRUG THAT CANDY! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT MADE YOUR CANDY SO DAMN GOOD! THE TIME FOR CANDY IS HALLOWEEN NOT NO FUCKING EASTER! AND SOME DUDE IN ROBES DRUGGING ME TO SLEEP! OH DON'T LOOK SO INNOCENT SANDY! HOW ELSE DO YOU PUT PEOPLE TO SLEEP?! AND JACK FROST! HOW COME ALABAMA DOESN'T GET SNOW?! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT STATE EXISTED! AND FUCKING PITCH BLACK! YOU PEDOPHILE, HIDING UNDER CHILDREN'S BEDS! GOD!"

My mouth dropped at the end of her speech, and as I looked at everyone else, I wasn't surprised to see they were shocked too. Brienna was silently agreeing, her head slowly nodding at everything she said, and Morgan had already zoned out, looking out the window. Janae looked out of breath... That basically summed everything up... Besides the Guardians, but you can imagine their faces I'm sure. Silent was the first to break the... um silence? His laughter rang through the room and I could already feel myself growing angrier. It wasn't because what Janae said wasn't funny, it was, but Silent always had that effect on me. My hand twitched as I imagined strangling him to stop his stupid laughter.

"Cupid." Brienna warned as if she knew what I was thinking... Which she probably did_._ I shook my head before I turned to her, mentally wincing as I saw her love tie_. Just because she has a love tie and I probably don't doesn't mean I am allowed to be angry at her. Oh sorry.. You probably don't know what a love tie is. I can see peoples true loves by a love tie connecting them to their soul mate. I never saw mine... And seeing my adoptive sisters with their love ties in the room made me.. So angry. HOW COME I DIDN'T HAVE A LOVE TIE?! IT WASN'T FAIR!_ My eyes glanced over to Bunny and my heart skipped a beat. I mentally cursed myself because I wasn't his love tie._. Of course I couldn't see where his love tie was going so.. It could be- NO! Don't get your hopes up, Michelle!_

_Back away very slowly. You can't go killin' people. At least he ain't with Tooth. Which reminds WHEN DID SILENT get a love tie. I mean- _I snapped out of my thoughts as Bunny started to speak. I didn't realize I was hanging on his every word. "Well what about your little rag tag group of elves. You steal little kids candy after terrifying them half to death. And you say your a guardian of safety. Cupid over there just goes around breaking peoples hearts." _Ya well you just broke mine. _I realized Jack was starting to speak.

"Lullabe over there is starring off into space as if she was deaf. And Sea, getting that upset over a boy! Nearly 300 years since he died and your still depressed about it." _He just crossed the fucking line._ I watched as tears entered her eyes and she ran. Lullabe twisted from her spot, shooting a glare in Jack's direction, before chasing her. A growl escaped my lips as I turned back on Jack and Bunny. I summoned my bow about to go back on my promise I wouldn't kill people. I grabbed a random arrow not noticing it wasn't my fighting arrows, yet one of my "hormone" ones. I pulled back the string and, at the last minuet, I turned the bow upwards, releasing the arrow to bounce around above us. I groaned in exasperation before kicking Bunny in the shin and turning towards Jack, grabbing his neck.

"Are you two really that stupid or are you making special efforts today?" I turned to North. "And you. You put up with this horrible behaviour from your 'children.' They just set her back 50 years on the road to recovery. She just learned to laugh again! You, North, are supposed to bring wonder to her life for when she has none. Bunny, you just destroyed the last of her hope. Tooth, her memories are all she has to hold onto now and you don't protect them. Sandman, she hasn't had a good dream for her entire immortal life. Jack, your her lo- GUARDIAN OF FUN! She hasn't had fun since 'he' died." I ended almost in a whisper. I almost choked him again, but Janae pushed me aside and kicked him in the NO-NO Spot. That's when everything went wrong.

Janae was kicking Jack while he was down. I turned and kicked Bunnymund down, ignoring Moony's(it was my nickname for MiM... I love Harry Potter) protests. Tooth was arguing with North... She may be a bit confused because she then kicked him in the gut.. Well, at least he didn't throw up some cookies on our floor because I cleaned that yesterday. Silent sprang into action and dodged an attack from Sandy... Only to be hit by my arrow... Which I finally noticed was a "hormone" arrow. I seemed to be the only one who noticed that. My eyes widened and I froze in my tracks. _Please, oh please, don't look at Tooth._ I cursed under my breath when he turned slowly only to see Tooth with her back towards him. He swaggered over to her.

Turning her around, he said,"The things I would do if I got a few roofies in you." EVERYONE froze at those little words. I winced as Janae turned to me and I knew that she wanted to know if I shot him with an arrow. I nodded sheepishly. Janae rolled her eyes in exasperation. At that moment, Morgan walked back in with Brienna. Morgan's face was red as could be and Brienna looked ready to murder.

"What did that bastard say! So now you can be in love but when I am you go and kill him. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" _Crap! She's gonna' murder him! _I looked to Janae and we both nodded as she jumped to strangle him. Janae grabbed one of her arms as I grabbed the other and we pulled her out the door. She was stronger now than ever and I knew her anger was overcoming her. I looked at Janae and she seemed to understand my silent plea. While Janae(and Morgan who walked out with us) blocked Brienna from Silent, I walked back into where Silent was still flirting with a shocked Tooth. I walked casually towards him and everyone seemed to have their eyes trained to me. I walked behind Silent with an embarrassed smile as I reached forward to pull the arrow out. My hand twirled around it and I roughly pulled it out. Silent paused in his sentences before his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed.

"Well, now that's over with.. I think we should just leave now." I smiled brightly before grabbing Silent's arms and casually, as if this happened everyday, pulled him towards the window. Picking him up(which was hard, mind you), I threw him out the window knowing he probably would wake up when he hit the ground. Everyone's(except Moony) mouths dropped. "What?" I said. "He'll wake up when he hits the ground. In five, four, three, two-" As if on cue a thud sounded and a groan was heard. Tooth looked out the window, shocked. I walked over pushing her out of the way before yelling down, "You may want to avoid Sea's anger for now. Just don't talk to her okay?" Turning I stepped past Bunny and Jack, giving both an evil smirk, before seeing a laughing Brienna.

"Thanks, Cupid. I'll try to calm down now." I rolled my eyes as she spoke. "Lets just get on with our jobs." I interrupted. She nodded and grabbed her staff from her side as I reached out to the air, summoning my bow and arrows. I let her into the room then, motioning for the others to watch her. I heard her sigh and whisper.

"I've already forgiven Jack and Bunnymund. I won't take it off on them." It was an almost promise. She walked over to the globe, dodging North. She started tapping buttons on the hologram screen. Charts and statistics appeared on screen, appearing to me as another language. "We all have at least a day off we can take. That should be enough time to sort out the situation." I nodded to my adopted sister.

North cleared his throat before speaking. "Let us discuss at North Pole. To sleigh!" Bunny mumbled and everyone else, including me who was afraid of heights, agreed. "Can't believe I'm about to go higher than buildings." I mumbled to myself. _It's just another one of the cupid stereotypes. Not only do they think I'm a guy like my helpers, but they assume that since I have wings I enjoy flying. Fuck humanity's stereotypes._ I made my way out the door, following North to the sleigh. _Looks like a death trap. _I contacted my head assistant and told him to meet me at the other pole. At North's insistence I climbed in along with the others and a grumbling Bunny.

"Lets just hurry up and get on our way." I sighed while sitting next to Bunny and Morgan. Janae sat at the head of the sleigh while Brienna sat at the very back on the edge. I could tell she was reluctant to leave with them yet did so for our father. I twisted to Morgan and started a relentless game of rock, paper, scissors. I had successfully distracted myself during take-off and half the ride. We started getting board somewhere over India's side of the Himilayas. I turned to Brienna and smiled. It faded as she stood and tripped. "SEA!" I yelled over the air. I looked over the back to see nothing but mountains. "Bunny go get her!" I wailed, forgetting that I had wings and he didn't. It might have also slipped my mind that she too could fly. Happily I wasn't the only one to freak out. In fact, everyone except Janae was terrified.

"I can't fly, Sheila!" He pointed out. I turned with tears in my eyes and grabbed him by the neck.

"I don't care! You are saving my sister you over grown fur ball!" I reached to throw him over the edge when I felt a warm hand on my wrist. I turned to see Brienna staning their with everyone starring at us. I dropped Bunny and sat down confusion racking thoughts. Brienna chuckled slightly and I listened to her teaseing.

"Oh the 'Great-so-much-better-than-all-the-rest-of-the-guardians-Cupid' was worried about me. Didn't bother to think maybe I was below the sleigh because I can fly. Didn't ask one of the ones who could fly to get me. No she tries to throw poor little Joey over the edge to fall several thousand feet. Nice to know you care." I blushed and let out a huff.

"It's not my fault I saw you fall. Besides the last time you played a prank was 250 years ago!" I tried to defend myself, yet I couldn't help but notice her calculating look. I sighed and reminded her of her work. "Day before Easter. You forced a winter spirit to start a blizzard. Then you had her blame some poor other spirit and refused to melt the snow for the spring spirits." A shocked face was on Jack and Bunny's faces as I mentioned the blizzard of '96. "What?" I asked.

The only response I got was Jack yelling at Bunny. "I told you it wasn't my fault! I told you I didn't freeze Easter." Bunny looked sheepish as he asked, "Then why did you accept responsibility?" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

" 'Cause you wouldn't let it go. Of coarse it had to be the newbies fault. I got tired of trying to tell you. And what's so funny?" He asked, turning to where I was dubbled over laughing with Janae. Even Morgan and Brienna were chuckling.

"What's funny," Brienna started, "Is that I told the winter spirit who helped that she could tell everyone it was me about a week later."


	3. I'm Paired With Who?

**Embrace The Awesomeness: Jack is so stupid. I'm gonna have to use my- Hey where's my scissors!**

**LuckyD: Ummmm... Okay how did YOU lose scissors? Their like your favourite possession.**

**PrincessVe: (shakes head sadly) Let's just calm down okay. It's story time in the wonderful world of fan fiction. Once upon a time there we're three people who didn't own anything but themselves and their OC's. And so they created the fallowing story. Lets see what happens in Jackie Midnight (Janae) 's POV shall we...**

**Embrace The Awesomeness: Hell no! Not until I get my scissors!**

**PrincessVe: Shhhhhh. They can still see your words! Anyway on with story time.**

The annoying rabbit thing started to speak again. "Why wasn't I told about this?!" I chuckled and noted a glare from him. I'd get him back later on after he'd forgotten. "You weren't informed because that winter spirit was a wuss and couldn't admit to being forced to do anything for a rival season, even if it was for the head of a season." Brienna explained. I smiled to myself.

"Snow Bird never did like you, you know that right?" I mentioned. "Actually the last words I recall her say to us were and I quote, 'Stay away from me and my season or Summer Court and Hallows Eve are gonna' have a nice frosting that year.' It's funny really. She expected us to fallow her command when we control our respective seasons and all she does is cause snow." Everyone was laughing at my oh so perfect impression of the girl. We stayed calm for about an hour before I glanced at Michelle. A brilliant idea popped into my mind and I stood, walking over to the edge. We were somewhere above a remote Russian town. Time to attempt my idea.

"Oh, look Cupid! That girl is falling in love with someone who's bad for her. Poor girl." I watched as Michelle got up nearly yelling and looked over the edge to find no such thing. When her anger wore off seconds later she screamed and grabbed hold of the rabbit. My laughter was short lived when Pitch and Silent appeared beside me. I was shocked but I wasn't going to admit that. Then I realized we had left them behind!

"Great to know you leave your supposed ally unconscious in the cold," Silent spat at us. "Even the day dreamer should have noticed!" Morgan twisted in her seat, kicking out at him. _He did it now._ She looked pissed. "What? You should have. Or did you forget you were around people." It wasn't a question. It was a straight up insult. Morgan growled before getting up to attempt kick him again.

"Back off!" Morgan was heading for him when suddenly the sleigh turned over upside down. Only North didn't fall, for he was the one to turn us over. Shocked, I didn't even register I was falling. My eyes just watch everyone else. Silent grabbed Tooth, pulling her into his arms. Michelle grabbed hold of Bunny, quickly remembering she had wings. Morgan landed safely in Sandy's air plane, before I noticed I had grabbed Pitch. I looked over to see my final sister in Jack Frost's arms, bridal style and blushing profusely. It was really quite the sight. I almost laughed before we all made it back to the sleigh and I glared at North.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill us!?" I shouted at him. A laugh escaped him and I assured myself I would have my revenge. He turned to look at us all, but before he could talk Michelle was yelling. "You jerk! I could have died! AGAIN! We're thousands of feet in the air." She seamed to pale after her last sentence. "We're thousands of feet in the air." She whispered before turning green and moaning. "I'm dead and in hell aren't I?" I laughed.

"Not yet," I said. "But I can get you there and back if you want." I smirked, wondering if I should use that as my revenge on rabbit and fat-so. _No. That's to kind. I'll do something worse._

My thoughts were interrupted by North's obnoxious voice. "We are at Pole! You like?" Actually, I have to admit that the place was awesome. It was huge on the outside, not unlike our own base, but their was a feel that more went on here than our place. Maybe because one of them actually lived there and it wasn't just a place for meetings and resting after battles. It was someone's home. It was... comforting in a word. Of coarse I would never say it out load, I have an image to live up to you know. "I guess," I grumbled. Morgan was openly starring at every thing in the vicinity, Michelle was just happy to be on the ground, and Brienna was just looking at the elves and yeti's, confusion filling her eyes.

"I thought elves were the workers? These ones just look- what's the word?" She said looking over to me. "Brain-dead?" I suggested, using the least offensive word I could have said. She nodded. Jack was chuckling behind her.

"I thought so too. But I'm starting to have a theory. I think they were-" I cut him off before he finished. Brienna was paying way to much attention on him so I had to speak and snap her out of it. "No one cares popsicle. So shut up and let's get down to business. Where's ?" North pointed in a west ward direction and I head off to exact some revenge.

(Slight Time Skip)

I fallowed slyly behind the woman on a war path. "NORTH!" She yelled out, walking into the globe room. "I was just informed by this sweet girl that not only did you break your diet by eating cookies on the way home, you also THREW PEOPLE OUT OF THE SLEIGH SEVERAL THOUSAND FEET UP!" Oh this was fun to watch. wasn't at all how you would imagine her ether and that just made it better. You see, was actually a huge Russian woman with tattoos up and down both arms, one on the side of her neck, and at her side was a large gun, one I desperately wanted now thanks to me seeing her shooting heads off of the practice targets.

"I-" North was cut off by the gun that was now ALL up in his face. I knew Mrs. Clause was so going to kill him. You never do anything that could possibly get you sleeping on the couch, or in North's case, lying dead in a pool of blood. I mentally smiled at the little image that played in my mind. I noticed Michelle quickly pulling Bunny in front of her who immediately brought out his boomerangs and threw his arms out as if trying to cover her. Jack was now in front of Brienna who glared at him. Pitch was laughing in the corner with his brother. I have a renewed respect for them now. glanced over to them and froze for a second.

"What the fuck are they doing here?!" She screamed and turned on them, the gun pointed point blank at his chest, in the heart area. Let's just say Pitch stopped laughing. I gotta say I liked- scratch that- loved this woman! That's when she noticed the cowering Michelle behind Bunnymund. Her eyes softened and she seemed to loosen her tight grip on the gun. Suddenly Mrs. Clause was right next to Michelle and was pulling her into a tight hugs. "AWWWW! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! I COULD JUST HUG YOU AND KISS YOU AND NEVER LET YOU GO!" Bunny tried to get Michelle back(Is it just me or do they seem a little close) but then Mrs. Clause pointed her gun at him. "BACK OFF, FLEABAG! SHE'S MINE!" Michelle looked over at me with pleading eyes. I guess this was getting out of hand.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to Mrs. Clause and pulled her back to North. She seemed to remember what she was doing and pointed her gun back at North. Okay... Now it was getting boring. It was fun the first couple times but it was getting old. I was about to speak when a thud echoed through the room from my right. "Ow..." Michelle moaned almost falling to the floor. _Oh great! The perverts here. Perfect._ Note the sarcasm. The little man known as Michelle's second in command was floating dazed just outside the OPENED window. His downy fathers on his chest and face looked ruffled and his chubby body seamed to bruise instantly. I reached out with my PURPLE SPARKLY SAND to grab him and pull him through the opening in the window just below where he hit. When I pulled him through, his head 'bumped' the window. _Oops. Oh well! _Michelle clutched her head, glaring daggers at me. I guess she wasn't lying when she said she felt the pervert's pain. I shrugged at her as Mrs. Clause pulled Michelle into her large arms yet again.

I sighed and pushed the rabbit, _I refuse to think of him as a person, _over to and giggle as he pulled Michelle into his arms and almost burst out laughing as she cuddled into his chest. I shook my head and gave a pointed look to Brienna and Morgan, as if to say_ Is she serious? _They started to giggle themselves and they others nodded in understanding. Bunny however was clueless to what he was just stood clutching her to his chest as threatened him with her 'intimidating' gun. "Okay, I think we should calm down, Jessabelle." smiled and nodded before tugging North out of the room. "So while he's fussed at what do what do we do?" I looked around at blank faces. Only Sandy seemed to have even have a clue. Images appeared above his head a little too fast. "What?"

"What that mate is trying to say is that another bugger is trying to rule the world." Bunny let go of Michelle with a hesitant pause, _almost like he wanted her in his arms._ I could tell Michelle wanted to stay with him too because she pouted right when he left. "He isn't only going after the children, but he's paying special attention to the Southern Guardians, too. Manny feels ya'll need protection." Morgan, Brienna, Michelle, and I looked at each other. I felt _that side of __myself _awaken at his words. Almost as if my dark side was familiar with this person... But Silent was the one that awoke that side, not this new guy.

"Okay... But who are the ones protecting us?" Brienna asked as she leaned towards Jack. They seemed to be getting closer than they probably would admit just like Michelle and the rabbit were doing too. Looking around, I noticed that Sandy and Morgan were practically sharing the same eggnog and the same space. AW! NOW I WANNA BE IN THE FUN! I noticed Pitch had moved beside me again, and I slowly leaned into him. Shockingly, he leaned towards me too. _DANG! Pitch has some abs..._ That was unexpected.

"DO NOT VORRY, LITTLE ONE! I have sorted this out!" North walked in with a red mark on his face and a black eye... _Okay, now I feel guilty_. I heard Michelle snort at his appearance. Brienna ducked behind Jack, and I could hear her giggles. Morgan rolled her eyes at them and looked back over at Sandy. I looked over at Pitch who had a VERY amused expression. I didn't know it, but a small smile appeared on my face. Looking back over at North, I motioned for him to continue. "Jackie vill be vith me, Cupid vill be vith Bunny, Sea vill be vith Jack, and Lullabe vill be vith Sandy. Also Pitch and Silent vill be staying with me too." That's when the ruckus started.

"WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH FLEABAG!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THE STUPID SUMMER SPIRIT!"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL FROSTIE!"

"DON'T CALL ME FLEABAG, MATE!"

"What's everyone talking about?" We all looked over to the forgotten pervert, who at that moment decided to jump into the conversation.

**Princess Ve: We are restarting something we never started: Question(s) of The Chapter!**

**Embrace the Awesomeness: I BOUGHT NEW SCISSORS!**

**Princess Ve: Oh Manny...**

**Lucky D:*shakes head* ANYWAY! Pairing names, anybody? And any songs that remind you of any couple or OC?**

**PrincessVe: Also, check out the one-shots pertaining to this story on Lucky D's account. **


	4. Sleeping Arangements and a Scream

**PrincessVe: HI! I'M SUPPER EXCITED!**

**Lucky D: Why? What's going on?**

**Embrace the Awesomeness: Ummmmm... Should I be worried?**

**PrincessVe: NOPE! I just found out something amazing! People actually read this!**

**Lucky D: PrincessVe, we already knew that.**

**PrincessVe: Oh. Well if your going to be like that about it I'll just let them read. *pouts***

**Embrace the Awesomeness: Ignore her. Anyway, my scissors and I do not own ROTG. **

I looked towards Cupid Jr. "Nothing much C.J. We were discussing which of the 'Guardians' was going to protect/watch over each of us." I honestly didn't mind, but I could understand Brienna's frustration with Jack and Michelle's with Bunny. It just made sense, to me anyway. My thoughts started to scatter before I corrected myself, catching North in the middle of a sentence, "-Guardians must be protected. End of discussion. Now, I have a few questions for the girls. Why is Cupid in pain for no reason?" We looked to each other. Michelle looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Most spirits can feel the pain of their helpers along with pain if their home is attacked. Leaders of seasons, such as these two," She motioned to Brienna and Janae, "-can feel the pain of any of their 'subjects' and nomad spirits without any physical home, such as Lullabe, feel their friend's hurt." To us it was obvious, yet only Tooth seamed to understand some of it. I but in, acknowledging the unspoke question.

"I feel their pain because of the saying, 'Home is where the heart is.' They are my family. Even adopted like we are," Sandy nodded and I smiled. As long as he understood I was fine, though I was unsure as to why I felt as such. North and Bunny looked slightly less confused, and the others had given up on understanding. "How about a tour of the pole, yes?" North sounded excited to forget the confusion.

"Okay," Brienna responded calmly. We had all broken in several times already and the layout was familiar so we all headed towards the hall. "Where are we starting? Workshop or Stables?" We continued on towards the way to the stables, the only place we hadn't actually gone inside of.

"How do you know way around Pole?" We all looked to Janae. She was the one who lead us successfully in and out the most times, though we had never been caught. She seamed willing to share and spoke up.

"Let's just say you need to change your security system and upgrade to something harder to hack. Breaking in every couple of months, without being caught, and unnoticed gets quite routine after a few hundred years." It was true. We were starting to get board with North's home. It was to easy. North looked shocked but shook it off, replacing the frown with a smile.

"No need to break in now? You will all have rooms here now! Preparations are being made at this moment." _That wasn't how I thought he'd react to breaking and entering. _Shrugging as we reached the stable, I pushed open the door to reveal several reindeer, adorable ones too. I pranced up to one, glancing at it's tag. _Vixen. Appropriate for her._ She willingly let me stroke her neck. The fur was silk against my fingertips, individual ones tickling my palm as I giggled. Half an hour later, we rejoined everyone in the globe room.

"Now that you are more comfortable we would like to know all of your stories. We would like to know you." The look in Brienna's eyes spoke volumes. _Lie on certain things. We cannot trust them completely with our stories. _I nodded in response to both of them. I cleared my throat.

"First off, you should know we all died. Horribly in fact. So I guess that's a good enough warning. I'll start."

**FLASHBACK (NO POV)**

_A girl walked along the side of the street, her hair waving behind her. A crash sounded to her side and when she looked up she noted a small child surrounded by guys she knew. They were the bullies of her brother's school. Immediately she dropped her belongings and made her way to the. She shouted, causing a diversion for the child, a small boy her brother's age, to get away. Noticing their prey had escaped them the boys surrounded her instead. They tossed insults at her before kicking her down. As she fell, another boy stomped on her leg, breaking it. The pain distracted her from noticing the other bruises and breaks they placed upon her._

_ When finally they were gone, night had fallen though figures could be seen passing. She called out, praying someone would come for her. When the passed she would imagine her siblings and her parents. She would imagine new games for them to play, and new worlds and languages she would use to entertain them. Then, when another person would pass she would call out for help, calling until they passed. She would repeat herself for three days before she died. Her last thoughts were about how she would entertain her brother with made up worlds._

**END OF FLASHBACK (MORGAN'S POV)**

Trying not to cry, I motioned for Michelle to share. What had I lied about? I said that I hadn't known the boys when in fact it was my brother himself and two of my friends. And I had been remembering his younger years when he was innocent. "Mine is not a story of loneliness and imagination. Mine is a story of murder and love. There's my warning."

**FLASHBACK (NO POV)**

_The short girl stood just off from the guardians. It was February 14th, her and her boy friend's anniversary. As her boyfriend appeared he held out a heart amulet. She loved it and immediately put it on. Her boyfriend led her towards the gardens and through a maze. They walked for nearly hours, becoming lost in the shrubbery, neither of them seaming to care. They talked for hours, the two of them unaware they were being fallowed. The girl sat down on a bench, waiting for the boy to come back after her left to get her a drink. Footsteps echoed behind her and she turned. Before seeing the face of her attack a knife was plunged into her heart. Two more stabs ripped through her body and she fell to her knees. Laying, dieing on the ground, she waited for her beloved to say goodbye. He never reappeared, and when she died, her spirit kept watch on her body, waiting patiently for her beloved. For days she waited but he never appeared._

**END OF FLASHBACK (MORGAN'S POV)**

As she ended I knew her lie. She had seen the face of her attacker. It had been her "beloved" himself. And she had watched as he left with her best friend out of the garden and her ending life. She had stayed to see if anyone loved her enough to search for her body. Yet no one had. Sparing a glance at the guardians they looked horrified. I nudged Janae's side, signaling for her to go. She coughed, clearing her throat. "There is not much to tell about me. I just have some scary parts, though truly I wasn't afraid."

**FLASHBACK (NO POV)**

_ The girl was walking back home after taking someones coin and passing most of it off to an older woman. She walked along the railroad tracks which were lined by houses a mile off. A rumble shook the ground, a sign of the on coming monster of the rails. In the distance the train could be made out. As she passed a pair of children she recognized and cared about, she warned them to move along, off of the tracks. The boy nodded jumping to the side and the girl appeared to be trying. Her foot was caught on the rails, the train threatening as it came closer and closer to them. The older girl noticed and worked with as much speed as she could muster. As she train started to bear down on them, the heat rolling off the tracks causing them to sweat and panic, the girl made a split-second decision. She pushed the boy back and with all her strength threw the young girl from the tracks, falling in the way of the monster as she did so. When she woke as a spirit the boy and girl had left home and people were out searching for the body._

**END OF FLASHBACK (MORGAN'S POV)**

I knew Janae's lies too. She hadn't cared about those children. She hated them. Their father was her worst enemy. When she had died, she went to check on them and overheard the man's words. Heard how it was better she was dead than his children. How he was happy she was gone. My thoughts dissipated as Janae nodded to Brienna. She sighed and spoke lightly, "I'm don't really have a happy tale either. But what can you expect? Anyway, it happened like this..."

**FLASHBACK (NO POV)**

_A tall young girl stood beside her father. He was carving a staff for her as she had made her wishes clear that when she was older she would spread the word she believed in. He passed it to her and it fit perfectly in her hand. Years later, after her father had died and come of age she began to spread her religion to the other townsfolk in her home's vicinity. It angered many of the stubborn church leaders. Rumors began to spread and soon people began to claim she was a witch knowing full well she was not. Soon word got to the leaders of the churches and they were given the chance they desperately wanted. She was arrested and given guilty verdict. The next day she was burned, not on a stake but on her own staff. Even as she burned she continued to pray to her God. For the peoples forgiveness. For her family. Though never for herself. When she died she said silent goodbyes to her family._

**END OF FLASHBACK (MORGAN'S POV)**

I knew Brienna's lie too. She didn't say goodbye to her family. Her family had watched her burn with smiles on their faces. Pleased to be rid of her. It was horrible to experience that. It was why we all lied about parts of our histories. I sighed and called my butterflies, my helpers you could call them, as I'm sure the others had done with their helpers. Minutes later a small mass of fireflies circled Brienna, a skeleton was on both sides of Janae, Cupid Jr. floated above Michelle and three of my most trusted butterflies arrived, two a dull green color and one a platinum silver. The silver one sat on my head and we started to discuss.

"So why does this oh-so-scary-villain want with us?" Brienna was quick to get to the point. We all unconsciously nodded, wondering the same. North seamed to think for a moment before replying.

"Do do not know. I did not ask Manny before he left to moon." I sighed. _Great, no problem. Some new guy is after us and we don't know who he is or what he wants. Sometimes I think we have more problems then all the other spirits combined. Though I guess this problem has some advantages. _My eyes flickered over to Sandy and I dropped them immediately, as I'm sure he did too, when I noticed he was starring towards me. A light blush crept over my face, hopefully Michelle hadn't seen. No such luck though. She started to giggle and, after walking beside me, nudged me in his direction. I shoved her playfully back and sigh slightly. A glance in Sandy's direction confirms that he is watching us from the corner of his eye. A smile played at my lips at that information before North spoke up again.

"You will all sleep with the ones guarding you. Jackie vill be with Pitch and Silent with Tooth. No exceptions." I sighed as we all made our ways to the rooms where we would sleep.

**NO POV**

North lay on the couch while, in his room he heard Jessabelle snore softly. "I shouldn't have eaten cookies." He mumbled before nodding off.

In Bunny's room a very intense discussion was underway. "NO! You take the bed!" Michelle's yell was lost on the rabbit however.

"You take the bed. You are a girl, it is only right," Bunny insisted to her dismay.

"You're the host. You should sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you are my guest, it is only polite."

"You're a warrior, you need the rest the most."

The argument continued on as another started in Jack's room.

"Hell No! I get the bed!" Brienna snapped. Jack's voice was just as angry as he replied.

"It's my bed. Be sides, if I sleep on the couch it will freeze." Brienna rolled her eyes.

"Your whole room is frozen over besides the bed. It's the only place I'll be comfortable. Besides I'm a girl and a guest. Where's the hospitality?" She spat at him.

"Not in here. It's my bed!" The argument continued into the night.

A glance in Sandy's room would show both him and Sandy sleeping peacefully on either side of the bed. With Pitch and Janae was another story.

Pitch lay groaning on the ground underneath Janae's foot, the latter smirking down at him. "Now who gets the bed?" Janae's voice was innocent though she had just flipped the nightmare king to the floor.

"You do," Pitch groaned out. It was going to be a long time until he would be able to stand. His brother however was in just as much pain. He had been knocked upside the head by Tooth before she had knocked him out and locked him outside her room.

**TIMESKIP (MORGAN'S POV)**

I sat up in the bed as a scream ricocheted through the building. _Michelle! _I leaped, dragging Sandy along with me to find everyone, except for Bunny and Michelle, standing just outside of Bunny's room. I did a double take. North was bruised, Jack was burned, Brienna looked exhausted, probably_ hard to sleep in such a cold place, _Janae looked displeased to be woken, but Pitch looked to be in pain along with his brother, and Tooth had the same expression as Janae. I almost giggle at the sight before I remembered the screech. We nodded and bombarded the door. Breaking in easily, saw Michelle hyperventilating in Bunny's arms. We, her sisters, circled around, pulling her from an unwilling Bunny and into our mass. "Cupid's Heart." She choked out and flinched in what appeared to be pain.

We looked to each other before standing and motioning for the guardians to fallow closely behind as we headed for Michelle's home. Paris, France here we come. Or more specifically, 500 feet above the Eiffel Tower.

**Lucky D: Sooo... PrincessVe is still pouting so I'll talk. Again, Couple names. We need some. PLEASE, We are desperate. Goodbye.**

**Embrace the Awesomeness: WAIT! Questions for you first. Is it not obvious who's gonna' get together? 'Cause if not you get an F.**


End file.
